


and we kissed as though nothing could fall by talkingtothesky [PODFIC]

by tchouli



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Harold Finch, Episode: s05e13 Return 0, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Podfic, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: Harold had been so sure, this time. Just this one, most important time. John would be safe. Harold could do that for him at least.





	and we kissed as though nothing could fall by talkingtothesky [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and we kissed as though nothing could fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390212) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



> Original Notes:  
> Title from David Bowie's Heroes.  
> I've been sitting on this story ever since the finale aired. I'm still not really satisfied with it, it's not as good as it was in my head. But there comes a point when you're editing for the sake of it, so here goes. I have delayed the timeline of the missile launch by maybe five or ten minutes. Please heed the character death warning.
> 
> Podfic Notes:  
> I love this story. Thank you again talkingtothesky for your words  
> time 9:22

To listen click [=^..^=](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WXrYaedBEsMpeQ0Uk4uHawbLartAiUEG/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
